


Shake It for Me

by chains_archivist



Category: Simon and Simon (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Boys in Chains, M/M, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Blue Mohairbear </p><p>A stranger who seems to be a not-so-nice guy pays a visit to the boys' office</p><p>Hot and explicit m/m sex. A bit of kink, too. Hell, Rick needed it. Believe me.  If you need more warnings, [see end notes] But be warned, reading it *will* spoil your fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake It for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--  
> ARCHIVING: yes  
> DISCLAIMER: If they were mine, they'd have much more fun  
> SUMMARY: A stranger who seems to be a not-so-nice guy pays a visit to the boys' office  
> WARNING: Hot and explicit m/m sex. A bit of kink, too. Hell, Rick needed it. Believe me. If you need more warnings, [see end notes]. But be warned, reading it *will* spoil your fun!  
> NOTES: Title shamelessly stolen from the great Howlin' Wolf - and no, this is no songfic. Tons of thanks to Zenia for her thorough beta and kind encouragement! This is my first S&S fic, and it's been a while since I've watched the series. Zenia inspired me with her wonderful stories.

He doesn't notice me as he enters the office. Frowning and chewing his lower lip, he's totally focused on some documents and pictures he's holding in his hand. When he places the stuff on the desk and sits down in the chair, I glide behind him and hold my knife to his throat.   
  
"Don't move," I say.   
  
He gasps, then freezes.   
  
"Hands on the desk where I can see them," I order.   
  
Slowly, unwillingly, he obeys.   
  
"What d'ya want?" he asks cautiously. "Money's in the drawer on your left."   
  
I merely snort. Does he really think I haven't seen what's in the desk?   
  
"I'm not here for your money," I tell him and let the knife glide up and down his throat. Nice throat, by the way. Nice, strong neck.   
  
I take the cowboy hat from his head and grab his hair with my free hand. Pull his head back and let the blade scratch over his five-o'clock-shadow and his Adam's apple. A light tremor runs through his body.   
  
"So what *do* ya want, then?" he asks irritably. "I put your brother in jail, or what?"   
  
"Tsk, tsk," I scold him. "I don't think you're exactly in the position to be impolite, now are you?"  
  
"Fuck you," he hisses.   
  
Now *there's* a thought.   
  
And he doesn't have an idea how right he is.   
  
"What did you think I came here for, boy?" I ask, grinning at his sharp intake of breath.   
  
"Don't call me 'boy', asshole," he growls.   
  
Oh, he's tough. Or is he just stupid?   
  
"Ah-ah," I say and yank his hair gently, never removing the knife from his throat. "You better be good, *boy*, and do what I tell you. And do it exactly *as* I tell you."   
  
Suddenly, with one swift, calculated movement, he tries to disarm me - but I *have* done my homework. I know the guy is good, and I've foreseen his attempt. In the fraction of a second, he's sitting again and a bright red drop of blood trickles from a tiny nick in his skin into the collar of his t-shirt.   
  
"You don't want me to go and hurt your cute little brother, now do you?"   
  
Ah. *That* does it. He stills. Completely.   
  
"No," he grinds out between clenched teeth.   
  
I reach down to his side and a moment later I have retrieved his gun from his holster.   
  
"Thought so," I say amiably. "Up then, big guy. And don't bother looking around. Just go into the back room - nice and slow."   
  
"Look," he says, standing up, "take what you want, but leave my brother out of this, ok?"   
  
"We'll see... if you're a good boy, then I might leave him alone. You'll have to work for it, though, I'm afraid."   
  
I shove him forward through the door that leads into the back room. He goes almost willingly. I put the knife back into its sheath. For now, the gun will do.   
  
In the corner stands an extremely ugly Army bed.   
  
I dig into my hip pocket, pull a blindfold out and throw it on the bed.   
  
"Put that on. And don't turn around. *Boy*."   
  
"What the hell-"   
  
I emphasize my request by pressing his gun into the small of his back.   
  
He growls.   
  
"Pig. You damn fucking pig. I'm gonna kill you for this."   
  
He's shaking with anger, but does as I say. Blindfolded, he stands before the bed, muscles tense and straining, obviously waiting for an opportunity to jump me and break my neck with his bare hands.   
  
He could, too, probably. He's got big, strong hands.   
  
"You can sit down. Boots," I say, shaking my head at his hideous footwear. He frowns.   
  
"Off," I explain. "Jeans, too. Quick, boy, we don't have all day."   
  
He clenches his teeth again and blows through his nose like an angry bull. I can't hide my grin. All that contained anger, especially when I call him 'boy'. I seem to have found a nice button to push here. And I definitely plan on finding a suitable valve for all that steam he needs to let off.   
  
"What d'ya want?" he asks into the room, not quite in my direction. As if that wasn't obvious by now. I don't bother with an answer. He's a real studmuffin, and just watching him taking his boots off makes me hard. Shit, I've been hard since the moment he came into the office. My dick is uncomfortably straining against the zipper. I can't wait to free the poor guy and make him happy. Not to mention myself.   
  
And if Rick Simon is a good boy, I'll make him happy, too.   
  
The second boot thumps on the floor. Rick lifts his face at me.   
  
"Come on, come on," I encourage him. "Pants. Quick." He hears the grin in my voice. With a growl, he gets up and opens his belt.   
  
Oh, *yeah*.   
  
Slowly, defiantly, he opens the buttons - yeah, the guy wears button fly jeans. No zipper here. Nice, very nice. And that blush... aaaww, he's cute. Even more slowly, he pushes the jeans over his hips, down his muscular thighs, until they pool at his ankles.   
  
He *is* a stud. And look, what a neat package in his black briefs. I lick my lips and hum appraisingly.   
  
He hisses at me and steps out of the blue denim puddle at his feet. Just wearing his tee, the briefs and his socks, he looks... oh man. I have to swallow.   
  
"What now?" His voice is rough. And not with anger, at least not only with anger. Because... Rick Simon is sporting a hard-on. How considerate. Even if he's dead angry at himself, it's easily to see that a part of him goes off on this. I'm desperate to touch him, but then I'm not that stupid. I won't come near him until it's safe.   
  
"On the bed, big guy. On your stomach."   
  
He flushes a nice bright red and lies down on the bed, cradling the pillow. God, look at that butt. Even under the briefs it's obvious that this is a hard, firm, first-class ass. I can't wait to get my hands on it. Not to mention my dick into it. But first....   
  
I step close, let him feel the cold metal of the gun at his neck, and reach into my back pocket. Retrieve the pair of handcuffs and convince him with just a light pressure of the gun to let me cuff him to the headboard. A bit clumsily, I manage it one-handed. I'd love to have him on his back, but then I'd have to tie his legs, too, otherwise he surely would try to kick. And I want him flexible, not totally tied up. You can't have everything, I suppose.   
  
I put the gun on the floor.   
  
Now. Now he's mine to play with.   
  
For a moment longer, I stand beside the bed and take the picture in. Rick Simon in all his muscular and tanned glory, laying stretched out on the sheets. It's like an All You Can Eat Buffet, only much, much better.   
  
I straddle his thighs, but the pressure of the pants on my hard cock is too painful. Quickly, I get up again and begin to undress. God, I'm so hard, I'm close to exploding, and I haven't even touched him yet. Oh, this is gonna be *so* good.   
  
My dick is indeed happy to be freed of its confinement. I get rid of the underwear, too, I can't take any friction on my hard-on now or this will be over in a moment. I snap the sheath off and take the knife. Let's start the fun.   
  
I climb back on the bed and lower myself on his hard, muscular thighs. His hot skin burns my legs. He tenses immediately, but a brief touch with the cold blade at his neck prevents him from trying anything stupid, like bucking me off. He gives a short, bit-off moan as my weight presses his cock into the mattress. He blushes again, his ears get all pink. He's angry at his body because that bastard betrays him. He hates it that his dick likes my little game.   
  
Speaking of dicks - my own little buddy is swollen and straining upward and leaking little crystal pearls. I lift up a bit and slowly let my balls and cock glide over his cotton-clad ass. God, this feels good. It's all I can do not to just rip his briefs down and bury myself balls-deep into that georgeous ass.   
  
Rick gives a sharp hiss into the pillow and tries desperately not to move, not to give his arousal away. Forget it, boy. I know you're hard. You like the knife, don't you?   
  
Yeah, he does. He likes it, because he can hardly suppress a whimper as I touch his neck again with it and then hook the blade under the collar of this t-shirt. It's a nice green shirt; good quality, too. Looks new. Pity, but he'll have to buy another one. With a quick snap of my wrist, I cut the collar and slowly, very slowly let the blade glide down Rick's back, opening the shirt inch for inch.   
  
Rick is now lying completely still under me. He's breathing hard and fast and his muscles are tense. The cotton spreads wide and reveals patches of golden-tanned skin stretched over taut, defined muscles. The knife leaves delicious goosebumps in its wake. I can't resist, I just have to bend down and lick between his shoulder blades. He tastes nice, of fresh sweat and Eau de Rick. I like how he smells, too, and I bury my nose in his neck. He gives a low moan that rises a pitch when I gently bite down and suck, leaving a mark.   
  
Involuntarily, his hips rise and his butt presses up against my hard-on. Red-hot fire spreads through my body. I groan into his hair and almost collapse on his broad back. My capacity of clear thinking is dissolving rapidly, I can feel my mind fogging up with want and lust. I want to fuck him, I need him, I just want to ram into him and fuck him through the mattress until he screams and comes and shoots his cream a mile wide.   
  
Not yet.   
  
First, I want to have some more fun with him.   
  
With him and the knife.   
  
I bite my lip furiously to prevent myself from coming right here and now and take a deep breath. A hard grip with thumb and forefinger behind the head of my swollen cock helps. The urge to explode recedes enough to give me some more precious moments to play with my studly prey.   
  
"Up, on your knees, boy." Damn. My voice is hoarse and breathless when I want to sound cool and masterful.   
  
But Rick complies without a word. Slowly, still breathing hard, he scrambles up on his knees. I grab his hips and pull him back until his arms are stretched. That way, he can't move. The black briefs stretch tightly over his adorable ass. I can't resist and bite hard into the left cheek. He gives a startled shout that transforms into a needy whimper.   
  
I press my lips into the cleft between his ass-cheeks and blow hot air through the cotton. Rick moans and tries to move back, but can't. I mouth his hole through the briefs with my lips and tongue until the fabric is all wet. My studly prisoner makes the most wonderful noises. I want to be in there.... I can hardly think of anything else anymore than my cock gliding into that tight hot hole and ramming home.   
  
No. No. No.   
  
Not yet.   
  
I haven't had enough fun with him yet.   
  
So I take the knife and hook it into Rick's briefs, just under the waistband, leaving it intact. He moans desperately into the pillow as the blade slices a path downward through the cotton and cool air hits his overheated ass. I'm very careful not to nick his skin as the knife glides over his balls. The opening fabric nicely reveals a dark cleft, feathered with soft hair, and... the target of my desire: Rick's asshole.   
  
Who could say "no" to this?   
  
I just *have* to bend down and touch it with the tip of my tongue. Lick it. Nibble. Bite. Suck. Oh, this man is addictive. I have to force myself to stop.   
  
Rick groans and makes a sound of deepest frustration when he realizes he can't move back against my mouth. I grin and let him feel my fingers stroking lightly at his scrotum, then tickling his balls. As my hand closes gently around his sac, massaging it, he moans and spreads his legs wider without a word. God, what a sight. A jolt of fire shoots through my groin. I want this man, I want to fuck him senseless, he is so incredibly, damn hot... and where the hell is the lube? Oh fuck. Left it in my pants. Great.   
  
Quickly, I grab them from the floor and search the pockets frantically for the small tube. It *must* be - ah, here it is. I think I have never before in my life felt that much gratitude towards a stupid tube of lube. Because I can't wait anymore, as much as I'd love to play some more with Rick, but I have to fuck him now or I'll go insane or explode or both.   
  
I lube him up, but see to it that my finger doesn't stay too long in his ass. It feels way too good, and it sounds way too hot when he hisses into the pillow. With gritted teeth, I lube my cock up and then, without further preambles, I position myself at his hole and push in. Rick gives a raw shout and I grab his hips so hard my knuckles hurt.   
  
Oh yes oh yes oh yes.   
  
That's it. That's *it*.   
  
So good. No, this is more than good, it's almost unbearable, much too... hell, just "much too". Too hot, too tight, too soul-searing. This is where I want to be, want to stay. Forever gliding in and out of this gripping burning heat and hear Rick moaning and begging under me.   
  
It's just that I can't.   
  
I'm too close.   
  
Shit. Oh shit.   
  
Already I can feel tiny fireworks exploding in my balls. My knuckles are white and I know Rick will wear the marks of my fingers on his hips for at least a week. Just the image of that, Rick walking around and nobody except him and me knowing that the prints of my fingers are on his skin, is the final straw for me. I speed up and shift my angle.   
  
Rick's scream tells me I hit the bull's eye. The muscles along his spine tense up and stand out like they were carved. God, this man has a great body, and I'm fucking him stupid. He's screaming, oh yeah, Rick, yeah, scream, scream, yes, SCREAM ---   
  
\--- yes ---   
  
\--- yes ---   
  
\--- YES ---   
  
\--- and oh yeah, I'm fucking him, yeah, fucking his ass, hard, and deep, and oh I'm there and I'm coming and coming and coming, and it hurts and it's incredibly wonderful and my whole body explodes into a crashing meltdown.   
  
Gasping for air, my lungs hurting, I find myself collapsed over Rick's sweaty back. Shaking with fatigue, I force myself up. His legs and back must be giving him hell by now. With trembling hands I pull the blindfold off, release him from the cuffs and massage his slightly chafed wrists.   
  
He groans hoarsely, huffs, and slumps down on the bed with all his weight. He comes to lie in the middle of the remarkably big wet spot he's made, but he doesn't seem to care. His shirt is ruined anyway. The bed squeaks dangerously. We might have finished the poor thing off. But hell, ugly as it is, I have suddenly developed fond feelings for it.   
  
I stretch out beside him and take him in my arms. With a deep satisfied sigh, he snuggles up against me and buries his face in my neck. We stay like this for a while, just floating and feeling, our bodies heavy and sated, our heads still filled with sweet nothing.   
  
Then he cranes his head back and smiles at me.   
  
"Thanks," he says, his voice still rough from shouting, and he strokes my cheek lightly with his fingertips.   
  
"Absolutely my pleasure, believe me." I grin. "Happy Birthday, big brother. *Again*."   
  
He chuckles, obviously thinking of the Birthday Morning Call I gave him today. "Yeah. You know, AJ, I think this is the best birthday present I ever got. *Ever*. Not to mention the hottest."  
  
"Yeah," I sigh. "It's also the best birthday present I got to give to someone. *Ever*" I add, laughing. "I'm just sorry I couldn't hold it any longer. You were simply too hot like that."   
  
"Don't worry. You and that knife... I couldn't have held on a minute longer, either." He shudders. "That was really good. Even if you killed my shirt and my briefs off. Was worth it."   
  
He closes his eyes again, only to squint at me a moment later.   
  
"*You don't want me to go and hurt your cute little brother*? Where the hell do you come up with *that* kinda shit?"   
  
I laugh. "Hey, I *am* cute."   
  
He snorts. "If *I* said that you'd kill me."   
  
"Right." I kiss him again. "But you can always give it a try... I still have the handcuffs, you know."  

**Author's Note:**

> S P O I L E R 
> 
> S P A C E 
> 
> WARNING: READ THIS AND ALL YOUR FUN WILL BE SPOILED!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> O K A Y, 
> 
> H E R E
> 
> G O E S: 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is an incest story. Meaning: two brothers fucking each other stupid. And believe me, they love it. Further, there's knifeplay with a few drops of blood, and bondage.


End file.
